New World
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Following the conclusion of 'Cleaved', Star and Marco explore the merging of Earth and Mewni. Along with their recently cemented romance. But just because magic is gone, doesn't mean there aren't problems at hand. This is fic #47, three more before I hit 50 stories. Please leave a fav, follow, and review for more content. Rated T, for now.


"Hey."

"Hi."

No word in existence, can describe the emotions running through the minds of Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz. After all this time, finally getting as close as they have wished for any nearly losing it forever. They have been through so much the last four seasons, from the first meeting to the fight with Toffee, from Toffee to other relationships, from other relationships to Meteora, from Meteora to fighting for monsters' rights, all concluding with the destruction of all magic in the multiverse. That was the only way to put an end to Mina and her corrupted forces, but at the cost of never seeing each other again.

But with every new obstacle, it just made this moment all the more fulfilling. Every setback, every distraction, every threat. They faced them all together.

Star's eyes, shining blue eyes ridden with tears of absolute joy, staring intently into Marco's own tear filled chocolate brown eyes. Both at a lost for words, after the collapse of the magic realm they'd be brought back to where they belong. Star on Mewni and Marco on Earth, or so they thought.

Neither of them couldn't take it anymore and embraced in the biggest hug they ever had, a hug of passion and love. Star's arms wrapped around Marco's neck, and his wrapped around her waist. The boy burying his face into the crook of the girl's neck, her face nestling in the hood that hung off the back of his hoodie.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Star finally broke the cold silence "M-M-Marco... I thought I lost you again... (sniff, sniff)… and I can never... never get you back again.."

Marco smiled while still feeling the tears seep through his ducks, and onto her shirt, "I thought that too. But," he pulled his head away, Star doing the same as they exchanged tearful smiles. "Like we said in the magic, with or without magic..."

"... we belong together." Star finished.

The two teenagers leaned their heads in, slowly savoring the moment until their lips met in pure sweet bliss. This wasn't the kiss from the photo booth, this wasn't the kiss in the pig-goat barn. This was real, this was passion, this was the fire that burned in their hearts for nearly a long time. Nothing outside this kiss mattered, nothing in the world mattered. All that mattered, was this moment. No problems, no Mina, no distractions. No nothing! Nothing but them in one space, sharing a sweet tender moment.

They pulled away with as much happiness they can muster. "I love you Star, always have, and always will." Marco said.

"I love you too, Marco. Till the end of days." she returned. "I've been waiting 4 excruciatingly long seasons for this moment."

"But those 4 seasons, is what brought us here. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two chuckled at their little jab at the fourth wall, until they finally got a good look at their surroundings. Earth houses along Mewni mountains, unicorns and cars on the roads, mermaids in the river. A couple humans were running from a giant flytrap. Suffice to say they were stunned to see what that weird portal had done to their worlds.

"Uh, Star. What is going on here?" Marco asked, gesturing to...… everything around them.

"I... don't really know." she then turned to Marco, "You don't think that, we cause this do you?" she asked him.

Marco scratched his head, "I'm not so sure, but that could be possible. When we were trapped in decaying magic realm, what was going through your mind?" he questioned.

Star hummed to herself while stroking her chin in thought, "Ooo, that's a tough question. A lot of things were going on, stuff was happening so fast." she then looked her boyfriend before grabbing his hand, "But what I do know, is that if I went down there along with magic. At least it would be with the one I love." she then gave him a light peck on the cheek, but it still gave him a little blush. She then got serious, "Wait, could it be that... our love was so powerful that it merged our dimensions together and make this new one?" she then gasped before squealing like Ms. Piggy. "That means, THIS IS OUR LOVE CHILD!"

Marco cringed at the high pitch scream of his girlfriend's declaration, "Yeah can we PLEASE not phrase it like that! I don't want the others to get ideas, especially Janna."

_"Too late."_

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

The two lovers jumped at the intrusion of their aforementioned friend, who just stepped out from behind a tree. Star screamed before she instantly clomped the girl with a massive hug, "JANNA! You're okay!"

She chuckled at the blonde's cheerfulness, then again that's one of the things that made her grew on the resident witch girl. Janna patted the girl on the head, "Yeah, takes a lot more to put me down. I'm just glad you're here again, I know Marco would spent the rest of his life sobbing in the bathtub with a gallon of ice cream if that huge explosion didn't merge our worlds together and he'd never see you ever again."

Star released the hug, "But that... that just happened, how do you know that?"

"I believe it was because of this." Marco came up to the girls, holding a tiny spy camera "Thankfully it fell out when I wiped out, how she managed to plant this on me I'll never know."

"Might be a good thing you don't." Janna replied, she then felt a pair of arms around her again. But what shocked her was that it was from Marco, the same boy that she treated as her personal plaything since she's met him. Ever Star was surprised at this action, since that's basically asking for another privacy invading camera. But what got her was what he said next.

"Thank you, for helping me. And for calling me your friend." these words brought out the first and only blush she ever had, Star awe'd at the sting of red on the Filipina's face. Though embarrassed, she returned the hug. And for once did nothing weird, just wrapping her arms around the boy with no ulterior motive.

"You're welcome."

"Isn't that sweet?" Star commented before pulling the boy away from the hat wearing girl, "Okay that's enough hugging my boyfriend. Since we know you're okay we should probably make sure our families are good too."

"Good idea, lets make sure they're not freaking out over this whole new change." Marco agreed as they started too walk off.

"Totally, they'll be stoked too her you two are parents."

"PHRASING!"


End file.
